


That One With the Tentacles

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai's been working on a new spell and it's finally time to show Kurogane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One With the Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that I've never written tentacle porn before? I feel like my life up until this point has been a lie. I'm thinking of making a few of these just to cover up my shame.
> 
> But anyway, this takes place post Ideal Country because as fun as Morpha looked I had a few problems with making the sexy happen there (consent, Syaoran and Mokona, underwater). I fixed it though!

“Are you finally gonna show me what you’ve been hiding for the last three weeks?” Kurogane asked as Fai led him down the beach.

They’d left Ideal Country not long after helping solve their problem. It hadn’t been three days later that Fuuma had shown up with Kurogane’s new arm and Kurogane hadn’t been in the mood to stick around and exchange pleasantries. The next world they gone to had also been an island country. The island had cliffs along its beaches, unlike Ideal Country, but the sands were just as fine and clear. 

There were also lots of nooks and crannies along the cliffs to create private little alcoves for those who were willing to try and conquer the sharp outcroppings - a small feat for Fai and Kurogane both.

“You’ll see,” Fai practically sang at him over his shoulder.

Fai had been disappearing, for hours at a time some days, to do gods knew what. He’d told Kurogane and Syaoran he was working on a new spell and hadn’t wanted to accidentally catch anyone in the crossfires. Kurogane had almost believed him, too. His gut had been telling him Fai was lying, but there was nothing to say that Fai was getting himself into trouble or doing anything unsavory, so Kurogane let it go. For the first two weeks.

Once more than two weeks had past and Fai was still vanishing into thin air most days Kurogane began getting fed up with the secret. He’d started bugging Fai about where he was disappearing to and what he was working on. Fai, always the master of evasion, had dodged his questions and his attempts to follow him.

Kurogane had been ready to really put his best into finding out where Fai had been hiding when he’d been told to come and see what Fai had been working on. With Syaoran busy and in need of Mokona at his side (he’d been offered payment in exchange for teaching some of the village children how to read and write while Kurogane and Fai did odd jobs around the villiage) the pair of adults headed off unnoticed, leaving behind a simple note, just in case their presence was missed.

“You know how I feel about secrets,” Kurogane said.

Fai only laughed and spared him another amused look. “It’s a surprise, not a secret! There’s a big difference.”

“Either way,” Kurogane groused. 

“Either way, Kuro-grump is as impatient as a child,” Fai said, climbing easily up the slippery rockface. “Just over this and we’ll be there.”

The alcove Fai had led them to was no bigger than a bedroom, even a bit smaller perhaps. The rock outcroppings and cliff face surrounding them were easily more than twice Kurogane’s height and, for any casual tourist, more of a hassle than was worth it. Even the water had spires of rock poking up from the surface, making them almost completely obscured. The chances of someone accidentally happening upon them were practically nil and something about the careful choice of venue had Kurogane thinking that Fai was about to show him much more than a new magic trick.

“I’ve also spelled the place so that no one will see us or hear us, just in case,” Fai said and Kurogane knew for sure something fishy was up when he spotted that mischievous glint his those blue eyes.

“Mage,” he said warningly. “If this is some elaborate prank I swear-”

“No no! Nothing like that, Kuro-rin,” Fai said quickly, waving his hands about. “I really have been working on perfecting a new spell, one with several uses.”

Without any further explanation Fai turned his attention towards the waves gently lapping at the sand. The now familiar glow and static of Fai’s magic filled the air around him and Kurogane watched as the spell wound its way through the air and into the water before giving rise to a handful of water shoots. Kurogane watched curiously as the formless shoots of water began to solidify, the light of Fai’s magic becoming solid and opaque and turning the water into what Kurogane could only describe as tentacles. 

By the time Fai was done casting the spell there were six tentacles sitting calmly in the water. Near the bottom of each the light blue coloring of the things slowly began to fade, dispelling the illusion and showing that they were each connected to and made of water. He wondered if he severed the connection there if they would vanish and force Fai to redo the spell.

“Okay,” Kurogane said slowly, eyeing the tentacles up from his spot on the beach. With how long they were now they wouldn’t be able to reach him from where he stood, but he had no doubt that Fai would be about to make them longer so long as there was water to draw from. “What do you plan on doing with those?”

 

Kurogane’s imagination readily supplied him with quite a few ideas. 

“Oh stop looking at them like I’m going to make you fight them,” Fai tsked. “Making them battle ready was pretty easy, not hard to make something destructive. The real trick was getting a hold of the minute movements and making sure I didn’t crush things I didn’t mean to crush.”

Instinct kept Kurogane wary a bit longer. “So you can use them to fight?”

“Mhmm,” Fai agreed as he made his way into Kurogane’s space. One of Fai’s arms lazily wrapped itself around Kurogane’s waist while his other hand rested on Kurogane’s chest. “I can also do far more interesting and fun things. If you wanted, that is.” 

A pair of blue eyes blinked up at him. He could tell Fai was hoping Kurogane would play along but he knew that if he said no there would be no wheedling or pouting either. He also had to admit, he was curious. “Let me look at them first.”

With a grin Fai spun away and pulled him towards the water. “Be my guest!”

The tentacles were very accommodating, letting him poke and prod as he wished. While he was positive that it was Fai controlling them he didn’t see Fai’s hands move to direct the tentacles or anything of the like. He couldn’t help but think that it was a good advantage to have, no giveaways as to how they would move in a fight-

“You’re thinking about fighting again,” Fai said, folding his arms over his chest.

“How do you know?” Kurogane shot as he stepped out of the water and made it even with Fai in a handful of steps. 

“Are you aware of the face you make when you think about fighting things? Or is it just something that happens without your knowledge?” Fai teased, getting on his tiptoes to place a playful kiss on Kurogane’s nose, effectively making the warrior go cross eyed for a moment. Fai didn’t give Kurogane a chance to retort as he swooped in to kiss Kurogane properly. “So how about it? You like the ropes, I figured this might be fun as well.”

Kurogane could feel his smile turn feral as he sensed the tentacles slowly creeping up behind him, obviously not trying to be at all stealthy about it. “Sure, let’s give it a try.”

“Same rules as usual?” One of the tentacles was now brushing against his ankle and another was curving itself along his back, just shy of actually touching him.

“Sounds good,” he agreed and the excitement in his gut twisted in the most delicious way when Fai’s smile went from loving and pleased to that of a hunter finally capturing their prey.

The tentacles moved surprisingly fast, wrapping themselves firmly around each of Kurogane’s limbs, stopping at his knees and elbows. Another tentacle wrapped itself around his waist and wormed its way under his shirt and began tracing nonsense shapes across his chest and abs making his muscles twitch. The tentacle was smooth and cool to the touch and a bit damp. It almost felt like skin. Fai stood right where Kurogane had left him, only a step or two away, looking very pleased with himself. 

“They’re not too tight are they? I made sure I had a very good grasp on that factor,” Fai said and the knowledge that Fai had been planning this all those hours he’d spent hiding away sent electricity shooting right down Kurogane’s spine. 

Kurogane gave a good, hard tug on one with his leg and real arm, nothing hurt and he gave a nod. “They’re good.”

Suddenly, Kurogane was being lifted off the ground. It was only by a few inches, but the unexpected shift had him trying to regain his balance, an impossibility in his current situation. The tentacles pulled him back towards the water, just close enough that if Fai were to stand right in front of him the waves would lap at his toes. 

“I worked very hard on these,” Fai said, following Kurogane towards the water, kicking off his sandals as he went. “I think you owe me a bit of a show, in thanks.”

“Tch, is that what you figr-aah!” While Kurogane had been distracted by Fai the last tentacle had slipped quickly into his pants and was now fondling his half hard cock while slowly shimmying his pants down off his hips.

The smooth, damp skin of the tentacle wasn’t terribly unlike the slick feel of a mouth, its movements however had no comparison and it wasn’t long before Kurogane was panting out each breath. He felt his shirt being pushed up, baring his chest as a tentacle and Fai’s eyes roamed over his exposed skin. There was no sharpness to the tentacle to act as teeth and where Fai would usually be nipping little red marks all over his neck and chest there was smooth, slow caressing that Fai had to know was driving Kurogane crazy. 

Kurogane watched as Fai took in the sight before him. He had no doubt the mage was enjoying the show, Kurogane probably looked like a disheveled, flustered mess and he’d been involved with Fai long enough to know how he liked Kurogane looking. 

He didn’t mind be put on display a bit, he knew he was an attractive man and he enjoyed the feel of Fai’s eyes trailing over his body, but he also prefered a bit rougher treatment than he was getting. Rather than spell it out, though, he tugged on one of the tentacles and, just like he’d been expecting, he felt all four wrapped around his limbs tighten. Fai smirked up at him, razor sharp, and finally stepped into his space again.

One of his hands ran up the inside of Kurogane’s thigh, pausing a moment to pull his trousers further down his legs. While the tentacle continued to skillfully work Kurogane’s dick Fai dipped his head and set to marking a line of bitemarks leading to his groin. The tentacle pulled away from Kurogane and was replace with Fai’s own mouth as the wizard bent down and licked a messy trail once, twice up and down the length of him.

“How playful is my puppy feeling?” Fai cooed into Kurogane’s hip where he was sucking a mark into the skin. 

As he asked Kurogane could feel the tentacle that had been fondling him nudge at his ass. The things were fluid and Kurogane had no doubt that the slick skin of them would penetrate him without much trouble. Fai’s mouth didn’t stop it’s in mission to mark up Kurogane’s skin even when he gasped out “Yeah, yeah okay.”

The slow push inside of him was strange but nothing short of pleasurable as well, the slight burn of being stretched open and the feeling of being filled was more than familiar enough. The cooler than usual sensation was odd, but he was soon distracted from it but the rhythmic pulsing of the tentacle as it - there was no other word for it - wiggled inside of him. 

Fai looked positively gleeful when Kurogane gasped at the way the tentacle moved. He was faintly aware of being lowered again and only really noticed what was going on when he felt his knees set down on the wet sand. There was a hand in his hair, pulling to angle his face up where Fai stood above him. The tentacles that were wrapped around his arms guided them behind his back, pulling the muscles taut and forcing his chest out as if he were posturing while his legs were spread a bit further apart. 

The tentacle that had been wrapped around his waist unwound itself and caressed his torso and shoulders, nudging his jaw and prompting him to keep his head tilted back as Fai stripped in front of him.

Kurogane drank in the sight, pale fabrics falling away to reveal even paler skin, dangerous blue eyes still set on him, plotting. Golden hair was freed from its tie and fell in a messy curtain around Fai’s face, strands helplessly rebellious and fair. It was a beautiful thing to behold, Fai was a vision and he was Kurogane’s to take in as much as they both pleased.

Fai’s fingers threaded through his hair again, tugged on the short strands as he tilted Kurogane’s head up a little as he looked down at him. “This okay?”

“Yes.” The sharp edges of Fai’s smile softened for a few seconds and the hand in his hair ran through it gently before gripping tight again.

“Open,” Fai said.

As Kurogane took Fai into his mouth everything started moving at once. The tentacle that had been caressing his chest wrapped around his cock, moving in time with the tentacle in his ass, which he could also feel slowly thickening, bringing back the burn of stretching muscle that had dissipated as his entrance had loosened. The sudden onslaught of sensation ripped a moan from Kurogane and had Fai’s grip on his hair tightening to almost painful. 

The feel of Fai, hard and hot, in his mouth as well as being fucked by the tentacle had Kurogane on the edge of orgasm embarrassingly quickly. He focused as much as he could on taking Fai apart, hollowing his cheeks and moving in time with the shallow thrusts of Fai’s hips. He was fighting a losing battle, though, when the tentacle pushed pointedly against Kurogane’s prostate causing electricity to shoot through him. In his position he couldn’t arch his back much and the tight hold the other tentacles had on his limbs didn’t let up, keeping him still for the most part.

His bonds did nothing to keep him quiet though, and the deep throated moaning Kurogane allowed himself had Fai bowing over him, hands on his head and shoulder to keep upright as he finally started to lose his composure. 

Everything happening to his body seemed to only amplify the sensations rather than diminish it. His blood was hot and his skin was slick with the moisture from the tentacles and his own sweat. Kurogane’s hips were shifting between rocking back onto the tentacle fucking him, just this side of rough, and pushing into the tentacle that was doing an impressive job of jacking him off. 

Above him Fai was panting and Kurogane could make out a few of his mumbled words, slurred by arousal. “Ah! Ahh, Kuro, yes. Gods why are you so good at this?” He could tell Fai was getting close, his hips jerking without rhythm and the desperate noises he hissed into the air were tell tale signs. Kurogane had been planning on making Fai come before him, but his lover seemed to have another plan as the tentacles began to work his cock and ass in ways that Kurogane had no words to describe.

“Come on. Come on,” Fai panted above him, not stilling his own movements as he shallowly thrust into Kurogane’s willing mouth. “Come for me, Kuro-woof.”

Between the tightening of both Fai’s and the tentacles’ grip and the relentless way he was being fucked Kurogane came undone almost as soon as Fai had commanded with a grunt, his whole body going taut. Fai wasn’t far behind him, a few more thrusts and a pointed suck from Kurogane had Fai coming down his throat with the gasp of his name as warning.

Spent, Fai slumped to the ground next to Kurogane as the tentacles slowly withdrew and melted back into water. Fai sprawled himself out on the sand and Kurogane, thoroughly fucked out, lazily rested his head on Fai’s stomach. They took their time catching their breath and soaking in the afternoon sun.

While they’d been fucking the tide had gone out and the sand underneath of them were wet and cool, but the waves were still a ways off from them and Kurogane wasn’t sure if he’d rather them be lapping at his body right now or not. He sure as hell would need a rinse once he felt like he could stand on his own two feet again.

That was probably some of the most intense sex he and Fai had had. Because of tentacles. He could hardly believe it. “You really spent all this time working on this spell just so you could do this?”

Fai laughed breathlessly and began petting Kurogane’s hair. “Yup. Did you like it?”

Kurogane huffed and jabbed lightly at Fai’s side with his elbow as an answer. Besides, Kurogane had his own, far less obviously answered, questions to ask. “How did you manage to keep control of those things through all of that?”

He could practically feel Fai’s smirk when the mage answered. “Practice.”

A parade of images flipped their way through Kurogane’s mind - Fai spread out on the beach alone and touching himself, of the tentacles touching him, of Fai filling himself with them and gasping out Kurogane’s name as he came alone into the sand.

It seemed that that had been exactly the reaction Fai had wanted because he propped himself up on one arm, the other still busy carding through Kurogane’s hair, keeping him in place. With an expression that sent heat running over Kurogane’s skin like wildfire Fai said, “I could always show you.”

Kurogane could feel his dick a very interested twitch. He rolled over so that he was above Fai and pressed him into the sand with a kiss. “Give me ten more minutes and then I’ll be needing a very thorough example.”

**Author's Note:**

> So who would be game for a fic about Fai's "practice"?


End file.
